Rain Symphony
by a v a r i e l
Summary: Tempest is swept away by the love of innocence. [ melancholic bit, C/T ]


****

Rain Symphony  
a v a r i e l

*

Silver ashen clouds hovered over the canyon, clasping Aurora's heart and her colorful dress within its dim clutches. The sneaky Tempest writhed beneath the clouds' fingers, slowly promising the canyon crystalline tears from Her midnight eyes and a good windswept howl from Her dark lips that smiled cruelly to Her children. The fluttering songbirds glided through warm air, chirping, warning their kin to nestle back into their nests and hide. Tempest's eyes peered into an open window, sneering at the man who leaned at the sill, his ignorance blinding him of Her coming wrath. His indifferent ocean-blues peered far off the horizon, paying no heed to Her presence.

Tempest scoffed and blew at Her wispy hair that fell over Her eyes, which rustled the autumn leaves that soared loosely on Her limbs He sighed a wistful sigh and stroked his chin carefully, then reached up to comb a golden hand through his sun-blessed hair that stood in directions. He stretched his sore arms and legs and stood up, pulling himself away from the sunset that betrayed him. She was coming and he knew. He just didn't think it would make a difference; she wasn't with him. They had a fight about the deceased Cetra, something he shouldn't have brought up. He regretted it the moment he saw the overcast look in her eyes that were shaded by the fiery red that gleamed brightly. Anger sadness all rolled into something bitter and hateful was something best friends - no - just friends should never experience.

He rubbed his neck and, deciding to leave his jacket behind, walked underneath Her dress of gray. As soon as She saw him She wanted to laugh bitterly at the lost soul but moisture pricked Her eyes and she blinked. A droplet slithered down Her cheek and fell to the reddish brown sand with a silent splash. The flaxen-haired leader looked up to the Heavens and stared before he looked across from him as he heard a rustle of trees and the dying crackle of orange flames behind. Despite Her song, he could have sworn he heard footsteps.

He smiled rancorously with pursed lips as he kicked at a tiny pebble that lay before him. He watched it roll a few feet away from him and then looked back up, anticipating the icy rain that would clearly fall. His sadness, his wandering soul caressed and crushed Her heart as She debated Herself what emotion she was experiencing. She wanted to revel in his sadness, to break him down into nothing, yet a part of Her wanted so much to sympathize his lost gaze, his broken and confused heart.

With that, She screamed and cried and fell to Her knees, pounding down on the floor with hateful passion. Her howls echoed through the bitter cold and darkness and Her tears slid down Her face and onto the solid ground below.

The ground shook for a fleeting moment and he managed to keep balance with his quick reflexes. Water pounded against him and he stood there, frozen, as he murmured his options. He could go inside or he could wait outside as he did every evening, like a ritual as if she would come back him. He wanted his brown-haired maiden to share his tears, to forgive his wrong emotions. So he chose the latter and sat down on the front porch of the hotel, waiting and watching.

Tempest paused for a few seconds as She watched the pitiful man's decision. He couldn't understand the fact that all things die, including itself. 

Oh how the Sun detested her despite her desire to come back and prove Her true affection for Him. Instead, He snorted at her ignorance and She had no choice but to let it all go. After all, dominance was the pure factor of the Heavens. It was either shine or rain and He was determined the latter be wasted away. He was an arrogant fiend, wanting all the glories of attention.

And here was a man, beckoning to a love that would never be his, and She couldn't understand him if Her life depended on it.

He had witnessed and lived a shattering moment and still didn't give up.

So a faint smile crept upon Her face - a sad smile that grasped love with heartfelt and broken emotion, knowing full well that light and dark was something never accepted in alikeness.

*

__

Author's Notes: A lousy attempt at an overly-descriptive story... very unnecessary. Unfortunately, I did and amongst all the other great stories out there, it came out looking like trash. Bah, forgive me. I'd like to thank Eiko for helping me with the very intricate details. I should have the last bit for this uploaded pretty soon, but finals are keeping me away. So yeah... it'll be delayed. Also, I'd like to point out that I personified "Tempest" to be somewhat of a god-like figure… so excuse all unnecessary capitalization.

****

dedicated to clara  
_here's to you c/t, r/y worshipper!_

xD


End file.
